disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake (Pirate)
Jake (aka Captain Jake) is a young pirate boy who is taken under the wing of Peter Pan, and serves as the titular protagonist of the Disney Junior 2011 animated television series, Jake and the Never Land Pirates. Background Personality Jake is a young pirate who was given the task to protect Never Land with his crew while Peter Pan left the island to explore the outside world. Before he left, Jake was given a wooden sword made from the Forever Tree in Never Land with special abilities so he can be a good leader. In the special Jake's Never Land Rescue, the sword mysteriously disappeared with the threat of Never Land disappearing as well. Later during his adventure to save Never Land, Jake is bestowed with the Sword of Destiny by the newly grown Forever Tree. Jake treats Cubby much like a little brother and Izzy like a sister and more than a friend. In addition, he also has a pet sidekick, his parrot Skully, and is the captain of a buccaneering ship named Bucky which sails to different places with his crew. Jake is a natural born leader, handsome, fearless, caring, and daring who cares very much for his crew and ship and is easily annoyed by Captain Hook's schemes as is the rest of his crew. In spite of their rivalry, however, Jake has saved Hook's life a few times. most notably in "Captain Hook is Missing!", where he saved Hook from falling to his death in Belch Mountain's lava pit, showing his good, honorable and compassionate side. Jake also has a mermaid friend named Marina, who has a crush on him (according to her voice actress Ariel Winter).﻿ In the episode "Jake's Starfish Search", Captain Hook kidnaps Marina's pet starfish, and unlike most of the other times, Hook's nabbed certain things. Physical appearance Jake carries a very slender figure. He is 8 years old and has teal eyes, black hair, rosy cheeks, and thick black banana-shaped eyebrows. He wears a red bandanna around his head. His skin is lightly tanned. He has a blue waistcoat (with a collar and both a yellow line and each couple buttons on both sides) over his white ripped V-neck T-shirt with a black crossed lace on his neckline. He also sports a gray waistband, indigo trousers, and brown bucket-top boots with gold buckles and "J" insignias on the bucket tops. His sword is also with him at all times. In season 4, he wears a blue captain hat, a dark blue jacket, black trousers and brown boots with gold emblems on them. Appearances ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates In the show, Jake constantly challenges Captain Hook and his crew, as they commonly steal Jake, Izzy and Cubby's treasure. Along the way to get Captain Hook, the pirates collect gold doubloons which act as rewards for completing a task, which are called "pirate problems". At the end of each episode, Jake and his crew gather up all of their gold doubloons and store them in their Team Treasure Chest. Being the main character of the show, Jake is the center of most of the episodes. His role as protector of Never Land was put to the test in "The Sword and the Stone" when Hook stole Jake's sword. Throughout that adventure, Jake had to use various fill-ins to complete tasks that his sword would be handy for. At the end, Jake learns that the power of his sword can only be accessed through the one with the purest heart, which happened to be Jake himself. Many episodes showcase Jake being a huge fan of Peter Pan. Whenever Peter would bestow an assignment on the young pirates, Jake would put everything else aside to complete it. Disney Parks Jake made his Disney Parks debut at Disney's Hollywood Studios during a Disney Junior party as part of a social mom bloggers event along with character meet-and-greets. Jake began to make regular meet-and-greets at Disney's Hollywood Studios beginning November 13, 2011 as he is currently the most requested character at Walt Disney World, meeting fans at the Animation Court, and also joined the ‘Play ‘n Dine’ character meal at Hollywood and Vine. Beginning a week later, on November 20, Jake was added to meet and greet fans at Disney California Adventure at the Disneyland Resort, where he can be seen along Hollywood Boulevard in the Hollywood Land area. He also can be found at Disneyland Paris in the Walt Disney Studios park. Away from the parks, Jake attended the 2011 D23 Expo where he, Captain Hook and Smee held a meet-and-greet with fans, and appeared with Sharky and Bones at a Los Angeles Dodgers baseball game. Jake joined Madison Pettis, who voices Izzy, at the Shane Victorino Nicetown Boys and Girls Club in Philadelphia (along with over 200 volunteers) to help build a new playground in conjunction with the KaBOOM! Foundation. In November, Jake, Sharky and Bones participated in the 20th Annual Festival of Lights Parade in Chicago. He, along with Sofia the First, appeared at the 2013 White House Easter Egg Roll, and were involved in a Power of Sharing tour during the summer of 2014. Disney Junior - Live on Stage! Jake appears as a puppet in the live musical stage show at Disney California Adventure and Disney's Hollywood Studios. During Jake's segment, Captain Hook steals their team treasure chest where they keep their gold doubloons. He tells the audience to join him and pretend to be Tick-Tock the Crocodile to scare Hook off. Gallery Trivia *He's a good swordsman like Peter Pan, Hook, Wade Wilson/Deadpool, Prince Charming and Robin Hood. *Although his sword is wooden, it has the ability to slice through objects just as good as a real sword. *In the ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates-themed Disney Junior logo, the "I" resembles Jake. *He can play the guitar. ("Escape From Belch Mountain", "Pirate Rock!", Peter Pan Returns) *Jake, Izzy and Skully are the only characters to originate from television to appear in the opening for the Disney Junior movie block The Magical World of Disney Junior while the other characters originate from films and shorts such as The Princess and the Frog, Mickey Mouse, and Finding Nemo. *Jake is the sixth main character to have a solo song ("A Feather in Hook's Hat"). The first being Izzy ("Surfin' Turf"), the second being Cubby ("The Golden Twilight Treasure!"), the third being Captain Hook ("Treasure Show and Tell"), the fourth being Peter Pan ("Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns"), and the fifth being Marina ("Undersea Bucky!"). *Colin Ford has voiced Jake from Ep. 1 to Ep. 40. Cameron Boyce began voicing the character in the episode "Pirate Putt-Putt" as Colin Ford's understudy. It was not until the episode "Sail Away Treasure" that Cameron Boyce became the permanent voice role of Jake due to a change in Colin Ford's voice. Starting with the episode "Smee-erella" Sean Ryan Fox became the understudy of Cameron Boyce to voice Jake. Fox became the primary voice after Boyce left and beginning with "Battle of the Book", Riley Thomas Stewart became Fox's understudy. Category:Disney characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters who fly Category:Magic Users Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Kids Category:Lovers Category:Singing characters Category:Pirates Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Captains Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Animated characters Category:Protagonists Category:Orphans Category:Camels Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Monkeys Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Athletes Category:Swordsmen Category:Werecreatures Category:Wolves Category:Sailors